prisionera
by Pantico91
Summary: un one-shot inspirado en alibaba y morgiana :3
_**Prisionera**_

 _ **Único capitulo, espero les guste…los personajes no me pertenecen son de la autoría de shinobu ohtaka**_

Caminaba por un oscuro pasillo, ya había olvidado como era la luz del día, no tenía más de ocho años, y aun así no podía jugar o reír, eso era algo que también había olvidado, sonreír… Jamil se divertía haciéndola llorar y es que era su forma de dominarla, no era necesario, ya que apenas era una niña cuando llego con él, no conocía nada más que la esclavitud que Jamil le ofrecía, aunque no negaba que había intentado huir en muchas ocasiones, poseía una fuerza extraordinaria y unos grandes deseo por volver con sus padres; actualmente solo son deseos, aprendió que si quería dejar de ser azotada o sometida a las locuras de Jamil, debía obedecer.

También era la primera vez en mucho tiempo después de los arrebatos de su "dueño" que salía de las sombras, llevaba un par de semanas en las mazmorras, y es que sin querer había tropezado con algunas de las cosas de Jamil, y este que estaba de mal humor ordeno encerrarla, a veces pensaba que sin importar cuan obediente fuera Jamil siempre la lastimaría por simple y pura diversión, aburrimiento o coraje, fuera o no ella la responsable.

Volvía a salir ya que Jamil tenía un viaje importante a Balbadd y como ya había sido su costumbre ella junto a otro esclavo, una que nunca había visto hablar pero según rumores también era fuerte, de nombre Goltas, serias sus guardaespaldas. No le interesaba nada de lo que pudiera ocurrir a su alrededor, el mundo exterior estaba muerto para ella, no se imaginaba fuera de los territorios de Jamil, pero por alguna razón viajar la alegraba, el aire fresco incluso el ardiente desierto y el sol abrazador le daban por breves segundos una sensación de libertad.

Que iba a hacer su amo en Balbadd no lo sabía, ella estaba concentrada en los paisajes antes de llegar y en el mismo Balbadd, pasando las calles, las costas, el mar se veía hermoso inclusive el aroma a sal en el aire era agradable, quería recorrer lo que más pudiera de aquel sitio ya que era la primera vez que estaba en un lugar así, aunque no pudo hacer más que solo observar, Jamil con un fuerte tirón la forzó a mantener la mirada baja, se dirigían sin hacer paradas ni breves escalas al palacio real de Balbadd

Al llegar ella y Goltas tuvieron que bajar todo el equipaje, que al parecer eran obsequios para el rey, mientras estaban en ello, Morgiana no pudo evitar mirar hacia la entrada de palacio, donde se encontraban, un hombre seguido de muchos guardias y un niño salían a recibirlos

-majestad- Jamil hacia una reverencia al verlos, a lo que sus sirvientes y esclavos le imitaron- es un honor al fin estar aquí, aunque no era necesario que viniera a recibirnos- Jamil parecía muy confiando

\- creo que esta confundido- hablaba uno de los guardias, al parecer un general, aunque no pudo seguir hablando, la mano levantada del rey le indicaba que guardara silencio, el simplemente obedeció

-¿usted es…?- preguntaba el rey colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del niño, el cual observaba con curiosidad a Morgiana, está al percatarse de ello se sonrojo y evadió contacto visual con el

\- Jamil, jefe de la ciudad oasis, Qishan – respondió volviendo a hacer un ademan

-¿y está aquí por…?- aunque ellos se habían detenido brevemente por Jamil, el rey pronto siguió su marcha, Jamil un poco molesto solo los seguía con la mirada, en definitiva no habían salido por él, el carruaje real estaba listo para partir

\- es de mucho interés para mi entablar una alianza comercial con Balbadd si su majestad lo permite, somos una cuidad apenas, pero Qishan tiene mucho que ofrecer y…

\- suena interesante- interrumpió el rey subiéndose al carruaje- es un asunto que puede discutir con mis subalternos, en estos momentos me dispongo a viajar- el niño también le siguió subiendo al carruaje, aunque seguía observando a Morgiana, ella comenzaba a inquietarse, se preguntaba que tanto le veía

-¿viajar?- Jamil no pudo ocultar su sorpresa y seguro molestia, Morgiana presentía que sería una larga noche, con muchos gritos y maldiciones de parte de Jamil por el desplante del rey- majestad, creí haber informado sobre mi llegada… y solicitar habar con usted…- Morgiana podía ver como apretaba los puños intentando claro está, que el rey o su guardia no lo notara

-no tengo que dar explicaciones- el rey se veía serio, había movido al niño y se había asomado el- discuta sus asuntos con el encargado de comercio, no puedo recibirle ni atenderle

-b…bien- contesto una última vez haciendo una última reverencia, el desaparecía nuevamente dentro del carruaje y el niño volvía a asomarse

-adiós- dijo alegremente- espero que nos volvamos a ver después- movía con mucho entusiasmo su mano, Jamil se sorprendió un poco e igual algunos de los guardias

-que tengan buen viaje- contesto Jamil, aunque la mirada del pequeño no estaba en el sino tras él, a lo que Jamil volteo a ver para darse cuenta que Morgiana estaba tras suyo, frunció el entrecejo, Morgiana no supo porque pero entendió que él estaba molesto con ella

Una vez el rey se marchó y se entregaron los obsequios Jamil tuvo que ir con sus sirvientes a un hospedaje, ya que habían llegado cayendo la tarde y en el palacio no los iban a dejar alojarse, al llegar al lugar Jamil destrozo casi todo lo que tuvo por delante, con el solo estaban Goltas y Morgiana, después de desquitarse con lo material y como si hubiera hecho otro intento por escapar Goltas tiro a Morgiana al suelo, entonces Jamil empezó a patearla, la gritaba e insultaba, Morgiana había aprendido a "aislar" su mente y pensar en otra cosa para pasar esos momentos, extrañamente a su mente llegaba el rostro sonriente de aquel niño, él debía de ser un príncipe

Pasando esa noche al día siguiente Jamil estaba de regreso en el palacio, sus motivos de porque quería comerciar con un país como Balbadd solo los conocía el, Morgiana había tenido que cambiar su vestuario por uno con mangas largas y que llegara hasta el suelo, ya que debía cubrir las marcas y moretones de la noche anterior, Jamil entro a su reunión con Goltas le ordeno permanecer fuera, obviamente no quería que nadie del palacio la viese maltratada, no le convenía que se enteraran de su verdadero yo

Estuvo frente a la puerta cerrada un buen rato, se aburría y quería recorrer el pasillo e inclusive salir y ver el lugar, pero sabía que si lo intentaba Jamil nuevamente la golpearía, era increíble y a veces se preguntaba, como siendo ella más fuerte que él, era incapaz de resistírsele, puede que su cuerpo fuera resistente pero su mente no lo era, y era ahí donde Jamil la tenía cautiva, en su propia mente

-hola- ese saludo el saco de sus pensamientos, tenía la mirada en el techo, pero la bajo rápidamente hacia un costado para toparse con aquel niño al que había visto marcharse en el carruaje con el rey

-h…hola- dijo nerviosa, no sabía qué hacer, Jamil no le había ordenado nada por si algo así pasaba

-¿Cómo te llamas?- no se veía tan animado como el día anterior, pero si se notaba curioso por ella

-eh…- quería entrar y esconderse, no estaba acostumbrada a socializar con nadie y menos si Jamil no se lo ordenaba, porque sabía bien que terminaría siendo azotada, así que desvió la mirada de él y la coloco en el suelo sin pronunciar palabra alguna

-¿estás bien?- él se había agachado para ver su rostro acercándosele, Morgiana no pudo evitar sonrojarse; ella con ambas manos en frente apretó su vestido un poco nerviosa, quería que se alejara y por el contrario se acercaba más, pero estaba determinada a no hablarle- ¿hola?- repetía el, si moverse ni un milímetro – soy Alibaba- dijo señalándose- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-ah…- por primera vez en mucho tiempo rogaba porque Jamil saliera y dijera algo, no quería seguir allí

-¿no puedes hablar?- preguntaba un poco más serio - ¿eres una esclava cierto?- ella no puedo evitar reaccionar a esa palabra retrocediendo un poco, chocando contra la pared- entiendo, seguramente no tienes permitido hablar con extraños sin ordenes- Morgiana pudo ver algo de molestia en sus ojos, porque inevitablemente había empezado a verle a los ojos- descuida no le diré a nadie- sonrió tenuemente- aunque si insistes en no hablar al menos asiente o niega

-m…Morgiana- susurro, desviando una vez más la mirada al suelo, pero volviendo a verle a los pocos segundos, estaba inquieta por el

-¿ah?... ¿Morgiana?- repitió ella se volvió sonrojar - ¿es tu nombre?- asintió- Morgiana, bonito nombre- sonrió, esta vez Morgiana sintió que en verdad estaba alegre – no eres de por aquí ¿cierto?- hablo recostándose al lado de ella- luces diferente de nosotros, ¿de dónde eres?- aunque quiso no contesto, aun temía que Jamil saliera y la viera hablando con el- ah, verdad, no puedes hablar… mm… bueno, ¿hay más como tú en Qishan?- se sorprendió de la retentiva del chico, es decir solo había oído de esa ciudad el día anterior, ella negó- disculpa si te incomodo- se apartó de la pared- me gustaría poder hablar adecuadamente contigo- coloco ambas manos en su espalda- y con solo gestos es complicado, bueno mejor me voy para no incomodarte mas

-l… lo lamento- dijo antes de que se marchara, el sonrió al escucharla y se fue; a los pocos minutos salió Jamil, aun con la vista en el suelo Morgiana agradeció que él se fuera, mientras se dirigían a la salida del palacio muchas preguntas cruzaban por la mente de Morgiana que había permanecido con la mirada en el suelo, no quería saber si Jamil estaba alegre o molesto, aunque sentía curiosidad por aquel príncipe, porque estaba más que segura que debía serlo

\- un momento señor- el mismo sujeto que estaba con el rey cuando este se marchó les detenía ya estando a punto de irse del palacio- acompáñenme

-¿ocurrió algo?- Morgiana sin verlo supo que estaba molesto, seguramente no le fue bien en las negociaciones

-si es tan amble de seguirme señor, lo sabrá- se dio la vuelta entrando, Jamil seguramente con ganar de golpearle le siguió y tras el Goltas y Morgiana

Lo siguieron por un pasillo que los llevo directamente a la sala del rey, donde atendía sus visitas, Jamil se sorprendió de aquello, al entrar para su sorpresa y quizás decepción estaban dos adolescente y el muchacho casi niño, con el que había visto al rey- me gustaría saber- hablo Jamil ofuscado- ¿Por qué me trae aquí?- dirigiéndose hacia el general, el cual tomo lugar tras los jóvenes

-Por mí no lo habría hecho- contesto aparentemente también molesto

-Barkak- interrumpió el más jóvenes de los tres, el como si fuese el rey obedeció, Morgiana empezaba a sentirse nerviosa una vez más y es que apenas era una niña y estaba cansada de los golpes y agresiones, ya no quería mas eso, estaba decidida a no volver a protestar o decir nada si era necesario, pero aquel chico no parecía entender - por favor siéntense- era un lugar con varios sillones, en el centro y dos sillas de oro muy bien decoradas, en el fondo, donde Jamil supuso se sentaban los reyes, los dos esclavos se quedaron tras el cuándo tomo asiento frente a los jóvenes

-¿y bien?

\- lamento tanto misterio- volvía a hablar Alibaba, los jóvenes a su lado parecían molestos aunque mayormente desinteresados- nos presentare, ellos son mis hermanos, Ahbmad Saluja, primer príncipe de Balbadd- el aludido ni se movía, estaba recostado contra el brazo del sofá, y no le prestaba atención- a su lado Sahbmad Saluja, segundo príncipe- el trataba de ocultar su rostro tras su vestuario, claramente tampoco quería estar ahí- y yo, soy Alibaba Saluja tercer príncipe- sonreía amablemente

-enserio Alibaba- hablaba Ahbmad- ¿tenemos que estar aquí?- no cambiaba nada su expresión

\- por supuesto, cuando nuestro padre regrese es importante que ustedes testifiquen lo que hablaremos

\- pero si tú eres el que va a hablar, lo que digas papa lo creerá- se levantaba- y con Barkak tienes más que suficiente- se dirigió asía la salida- no perderé mi tiempo aquí- sin esperar respuesta salió dejando la puerta abierta

-c…creo- llamaba la atención Sahbmad- q…que yo…también…

\- espera…- Alibaba lo había vuelto a sentar- no te cuesta nada quedarse, ¿sí?- el parecía al borde de un ataque de pánico, peor al final decidió sentarse donde había estado su hermano mayor

-e…está bien- Alibaba le volvió a sonreír; Jamil que solo había observado comenzaba a impacientarse, aunque fueran los príncipes seguían siendo niños, o por lo menos el que quería hablar con él, quizás si lograba hablar con el que se marcho podría conseguir su cometido

\- bueno- tosió un poco Alibaba- el punto de hacerlo venir hasta aquí- Barkak se había levantado para cerrar la puerta- era que quería proponerle un trato

-antes de hablar con usted, tengo una duda

-¿Cuál?

-pensé que se había marchado con el rey ayer, ¿él está en el palacio?

-no, mi padre realmente viajo; ayer estaba un poco molesto así que me disculpo por el sí fue algo bruco con sus palabras- hizo una leve reverencia- y es que era un viaje que llevaba aplazando mucho, como sea, se supone que iría con él, pero logre convencerlo para que me dejara antes de subir al navío

-bien, no se ofenda pero no sé qué tipo de trato pueda plantearme al ser tan joven, príncipe- Jamil lo estaba retando y es que se sentía superior al joven frente a él, Alibaba solo le sonrió

-estuve investigando un poco sobre usted y su forma de comercia- comenzó a hablar- tengo entendido que entre los muchos productos que ofrece, su mayor fuerte serían los esclavos- Jamil se sorprendió de la fluidez con la que hablaba

\- es un punto que aun esta por acordarse, no cuento con una fuente amplia de esclavos- intervenía Jamil- pero podría conseguirlos si se necesitan; mi comercio actual serian telas y objetos de valor, además de algunos productos de consumo y bebidas, se dé un sujeto Budel que comercia un buen vino, de hecho traje un poco como muestra y parte de los obsequios

\- es una lástima-volví a sonreír- como soy menor, no creo que me dejen probarlo

-bueno, ¿Cuál es el trato?- Jamil parecía más interesado

-bueno como segura ya sabrá y le dijeron, Balbadd no aprueba el comercio de esclavos, por lo que aquí no podrá hacer mucho con ese tema- Morgiana se sorprendió de escucharlo, creía que en todas partes siempre habían esclavos, entonces su suerte fue mala al haber parado con Jamil y no en un sitio como Balbadd, aunque era lógico que jamás fuera a terminar en un lugar así, sin esclavos y ella siendo una, era solo un sueño

\- si lo se

\- aunque según me acaba de decir no es lo único que planeaba comerciar

-su ministro ya que dejo muy claro que no comerciaran con Qishan –se levanto

\- es cierto que actualmente Balbadd no está entablando nuevos comercios, pero estoy seguro de que si le hablo a mi padre sobre usted y su oferta él lo considerara- Jamil volvió a tomar asiento, esta vez sonriendo un poco- puedo que sea muy joven pero él me está enseñando y confía en mi criterio, ¿verdad barkak?- el aludido solo asintió, estaba un poco sorprendido por escúchalo hablar de esa manera

-si señor- parecía tenerle casi el mismo respeto que el al rey- aunque el rey debe aprobar cualquier negociación aunque sea hecha por usted joven príncipe

\- lo sé- volvió a ver a Jamil- así que esta es mi oferta, le ayudare a comerciar con Balbadd a cambio de algo

-¿Qué cosa?

\- entienda primero que al ser Balbadd un reino portuarios, sus oportunidades de comerciar con otros países aumentarían

\- lo sé muy bien, ¿Qué quiere a cambio?- se volvía a levantar

-bueno- él también se levantaba- quisiera que dejara a esos dos esclavos aquí en Balbadd

-¿ah?- Jamil estaba claramente sorprendido, Morgiana y si no tuviera una máscara seguramente Goltas también estaría sorprendido

\- o como mínimo a la niña- señalándola

-¿Por qué de repente está interesado en mis esclavos?- ahora la expresión de Jamil era de molestia

\- bueno dijo que trajo muestras en los obsequios, me parece que debería dejar a alguno de los esclavos que trajo como muestra también- intentaba forzar los argumentos, pues no quería que su interés en aquella peculiar chica fuera muy obvio

\- no es posible – Morgiana imaginaba una respuesta así de parte de Jamil, después de todo siempre decía que ellos eran los esclavos que más le habían costado, aunque por breves instantes mientras el príncipe se lo decía, ella se había alcanzado a imaginar en un lugar como Balbadd, inclusive más que quedarse allí, había imaginado poder irse a su tierra natal y buscar a sus padres- por lo menos no así

-¿Qué requeriría entonces?

\- a decir verdad príncipe, estos esclavos me costaron bastante y es que ambos perteneces a razas muy fuertes, en especial Morgiana – la señalaba, ella quería permanecer seria, aunque estaba sorprendida por las palabras de Jamil, ¿acaso estaba considerando dejarla?- me temo que no puedo si quiera considerar renunciar a ella por solo palabras- barkak también se levanto

-esta conversación no puede avanzar más- interrumpió- joven príncipe…

-entiendo- siguió hablando Alibaba casi ignorando al general- pero no puedo prometer más que eso, mi padre demorara una semana en regresar, si gusta esperar podremos hablarlo mejor

-si tanto es su interés- volvía a interrumpir el general algo molesto- en la chica- le hablaba solo al príncipe- ¿Por qué no la compra?

-¿co…comprar?- estaba sorprendido por escuchar eso y más de una persona como aquel general

\- puedo vendérsela si le interesa- Jamil había escuchado Alibaba y sonreía, puesto que no planeaba dejársela económica, si perdería tan buen esclava seria por un muy buen precio- aunque entenderá ella no tendría el precio de otros esclavos, vera Morgiana pertenece a una raza guerrera conocida como fanalis, del continente oscuro, poseen una extraordinaria fuera, y una gran agilidad además de otras cualidades

-vaya…- él estaba sorprendido y no lo disimulaba, no era el único, el segundo príncipe que había permanecido en silencio estaba igual y ninguno apartaba la vista de la chica que no pudo evitar sonrojarse- eso suena… interesante- ante aquellas palabras Morgiana se sintió extraña, como si no fuera humana, no fueron hirientes pero le dolió escucharlo-barkak- le susurraba, habiéndose apartado un poco con el- no tengo el dinero para compra un esclavo, menos con las características que él dice, que seguro lo dijo para cobrar más fuera de que no estoy de acuerdo con tratar a las personas como mercancías

\- lo siento, solo fue una idea basándome en su interés en ella, que él, la deje solo por querer es dudoso, se le nota que se mueve bajo la influencia del dinero o poder, no vamos a ofrecerle lo segundo así que solo queda dinero

-pero no tengo…

-majestad- hablaba en voz alta Jamil- permanecer una semana más en Balbadd sin poder hacer negocios sería muy costoso para mí-Jamil manipulaba las cosas, es claro que había notado el interés del príncipe en Morgiana- tendría que pagar hospedaje y comida, lo cual aunque traje buenos recueros no es una buena inversión, no sin estar produciendo

-príncipe ese sujeto no me da confianza- susurraba

\- ni a mí, me parece alguien desagradable solo por el hecho de comprar y vender gente como si nada- contestaba susurrando- pero…

-¿pero?

\- no le puedo obligar a permanecer aquí tanto tiempo y menos entendiendo lo que me dice- Alibaba se acercaba a ellos- tampoco me puedo comprometer con algo sin que mi padre lo sepa o apruebe primero

-¿entonces qué hacemos?

-pedirles que regresen después también le resultaría un gasto a futuro sin remuneración

-exacto, además tenía planeado también visitar kou- una nueva sorpresa, era mentira de parte de Jamil pero ninguno de ellos lo sabía – tengo entendido que allí mi idea de comercio podría resultar bien

-a…libaba- interrumpía por primera vez el segundo príncipe

-¿sí?- se dirigió asía su hermano, sabiendo que le costaría expresarse si todo lo estaban mirando

\- no negocies con el- susurraban, aunque sabían que era mala educación no podían hacer mas

\- no es que quiera, yo…

-te…te entiendo- lo veía a los ojos- s…se porque lo haces, así que cómprala, sé que Balbadd no está de acuerdo con ese tipo de actos pero… no te involucres más con sujetos como el, deja que se vaya

\- lo sé, y me gustaría hacerlo, pero no tengo dinero para ello… aunque no es como si quisiera tratarla como una cosa y no como…

-Alibaba, si tanto te interesa tendrás que olvidarte de tu orgullo y tus principios- se sorprendía de la seguridad con la que él le hablaba- pregúntale el valor y dile que se lo darás mañana, yo te ayudo a conseguir lo que pida

-¿se…seguro?- el asintió- gracias…

-gracias a ti…- se levantaba haciendo una reverencia a Jamil salió rápidamente de allí

-no se siente muy bien- lo disculpo Alibaba- bueno señor, ¿Cuál sería el precio de aquella esclava?– Jamil dibujo una gran sonrisa de triunfo al escucharlo

Pasando varios pasillos Alibaba se reunía con sus hermanos mayores, curiosamente ellos parecían muy animados para ayudarle, seguramente le saldría muy caro aquella ayuda, más del precio que Jamil había puesto por la pequeña pelirroja, el porqué le interesaba ni el mismo lo sabía, solo sentía que debía ayudarla, aunque tuvo un gran dilema mental y emocional al decidir "comprarla", pero tenían razón, con alguien como Jamil esa era la única opción, bueno sin meterse en problemas con el rey, aunque aún debía una promesa de "charla con el rey"

Después de haber conseguido lo que Jamil pidió, Alibaba pronto entendió por qué sus hermanos le ayudaban tan desinteresadamente, el asunto no tenía nada de desinterés, por lo menos de parte de Ahbmad, oficialmente seria su sirviente por tiempo indeterminado, el oro al parecer lo habían conseguido con su madre, él había olvidado por completo a la reina y es que la veía muy poco, se preguntaba donde se la pasaba o que hacia; buscando a Jamil el trato por la esclava Morgiana se realizó, Alibaba era oficialmente su dueño, y acercarse a ella no parecía nada fácil

Jamil junto a su segundo esclavo terminaron regresando a su ciudad, el rey informo que demoraría más en regresar así que no tenía caso esperar. Morgiana se sintió extraña viéndolos marchar y ella quedándose atrás, se preguntaba su nuevo "hogar" sería igual al de Jamil, el palacio real se veía muy aterrado si se podía a considerarlo un poco

-Hola de nuevo- se acercaba a ella una vez Jamil se alejó por completo

-h…hola- una vez más contesto por inercia pero al verlo termino inclinándose sin levantar la cabeza- amo

-no, no- Alibaba sacudía las manos negando con la cabeza- le…levántate, no hagas eso y menos me llames así

-pero…- había levantado levemente el rostro del suelo

\- Morgiana- se inclinó tomándola de la mano- ya no eres una esclava, nunca mas

-pero…

\- sí, te compre- se sonrojo al decirlo- no tuve alternativa, pero no para ser tratada como una esclava, es más ya que se supone…- cada vez se sonrojaba aún más- que soy tu dueño… en…entonces te libero- ella no podía creer lo que escuchaba, esas palabras que tanto añoraba… libertad… ¿era enserio?

-lo lamento- se levantó dándole la espalda- me es difícil entenderle, ¿Por qué se tomaría las molestias en cómprame solo para liberarme?

\- bueno - se movía para quedar frente a ella- no encontré otra solución, ese sujeto seguramente no te abría liberado por buena voluntad – ella lo considero un poco y se dio cuenta que tenía razón- sé que sueña extraño pero mi único interés era liberarte

-¿de verdad?

-de verdad- volvía a sonreírle- me pareces muy linda y me gustaría verte sonreír- al escucharlo Morgiana se sonrojo dándole la espalda de nuevo y él también se sonrojo- lo… ¿lo dije en voz alta?-ella asintió sin verlo, a lo que el tosió nerviosamente- esto… pl… ¿planeas hacer algo?-intento cambiar de tema- ahora que eres libre

-hacer algo…- repitió intentando pensar, lo único que le venía a la mente era buscar a sus padres-quizás viajar…- susurraba más para sí misma, Alibaba se entristeció un poco

\- bueno no es que te esté dando órdenes o te lo este prohibiendo pero, creo que deberías considerarlo un poco mejor

-¿Por qué?

\- al menos… entrena, él dijo que eras fuerte, no lo sé con certeza, pero creo que al verte tan pequeña podrían intentar capturarte si viajas sola, y volverte esclava una vez más- hablaba nerviosamente- quizás, y solo si quieres puedes quedarte un tiempo entrenado aquí, y sirviendo en palacio si necesitas techo y comida…. Me encantaría ofrecer más pero, supongo que no puedo- se rascaba la cabeza, ella giro de nuevo hacia él, no parecía molesta a lo que Alibaba se relajó un poco

-tiene razón, pero entonces si sería mi amo

-no amo- dijo acercándosele- trabajaras en palacio, pero no tendrás dueño, tu eres tu propia ama- coloco su mano en su hombro- podrás entrar y salir cuanto quieras, bueno, en tus horas libres – reía nerviosamente, se sentía como un tonto – el punto es que, puedes hacer lo que quieras Morgiana

-gracias- le sonrió- tiene razón, debo ser más fuerte si quiero encontrarlos

-¿encontrarlo?

-supongo que deberé ser paciente y esperar hasta estar lista

-bien- sonriendo ambos entraron a palacio, Morgiana empezó ayudando a limpiar los pisos y organizando algunas cosas, no la dejaban mucho en las habitaciones o sirviendo ya que aún era una niña. Pasando las semanas el rey llego y tras el como como si lo hubieran invocado Jamil, Alibaba tuvo que cumplir su promesa puesto que en parte había ayudado a Morgiana

\- tuviese un par de días interesantes mientras me fui- Alibaba estaba de pie frente al rey, en el lugar donde recibe todas las visitas y peticiones de parte de extranjeros, aunque estaban solos

-u...un poco majestad

\- ¿y bien? ¿Algo para decirme? – teniendo en cuenta que él ya había hablado con Jamil, Alibaba soltó un suspiro y comenzó a contarle todo lo ocurrido

-pues la deje libre…- concluso intentando desviar la mirada, aunque no lo hacía porque sabía que no debía- solo buscaba eso- el rey que no había cambiado de expresión pareció serenarse un poco aunque no se veía muy alegre

-¿crees que nos conviene abrir comercio con Qishan?

\- fuera de los esclavos, los productos que traía eran de buena calidad, pienso que podríamos beneficiarnos

-pensé que no los habías visto, por lo que me dijeron tu interés era en aquella muchacha

-bueno si un poco- se sonrojo- pero también analice a ese sujeto y su propuesta de comercio

-¿ese sujeto?- Alibaba paso saliva, quizás había sido imprudente- se nota que no te agrada

\- no es eso, es que no simpatizo ni simpatizare con quienes tratan a los demás como objetos

\- bueno, ya que fue tu idea, estarás a cargo y serás responsable de cualquier percance

-majestad, ¿eso significa que habrá comercio?

\- si lo habrá, aunque probablemente no le veamos a el de nuevo, será mediante sus representantes

\- sí señor, no lo defraudare- se sentía un poco aliviado, así se podría decir que todas las partes salieron ganado. Pasaron varios años; Alibaba intentaba de a poco acercarse a Morgiana y porque no convencerla de que no se fuera, aunque quizás estaba siendo algo egoísta, irse a su tierra y buscar a su familia era quizás lo más importante para ella, pero él no podía seguirla, estaba siendo adiestrado para tomar el trono, ya que según palabras de su padre y rey, sus hermanos no eran aptos

Quería seguirla y recorrer el mundo con ella, pero no podía ante todo estaba su deber, y también debía admitir que no quería verla irse, porque simple y sencillamente se había enamorado de ella, al principio era porque le recordaba a mariam, hermana de su amigo-hermano, kassim; había muerto igual que su madre y no había podido hacer nada por ellas, cuando eso ocurrió, juro que si podía la próxima injusticia la solucionaría; inclusive no sabía nada de el hasta hace poco, cuando por fin convenció al rey de que lo dejara visitarlo e inclusive llevarlo a palacio, como guardia, pero estaba a salvo, aunque casi no logra convencerlo

-Morgiana- era el día, ella había informado a Alibaba y pedido permiso al rey para irse de palacio y viajar- espera… - había tenido que escaparse de barkak y sus demás guardias para poder alcanzar a Morgiana que ya había salido de palacio

\- príncipe, ¿Qué ocurre?

\- te he dicho muchas veces que no me digas príncipe- cuando por fin la alcanzo se colocó enfrente cortándole el paso

-lo siento, simplemente no tengo la suficiente confianza como para llamarlo de otra manera

\- Morgiana- tomaba sus manos, sonrojándose levemente – por favor, quiero que me tengas más confianza

\- lo siento- se apartaba de él soltándose- regresare a mi patria natal, probablemente no nos volvamos a ver, no pronto- comenzaba a caminar de nuevo, el a pesar de los años seguía inquietándola, no entendía y prefería alejarse de aquellas sensaciones; no era que fuera malo, simplemente no lograba explicarse que podía ser

\- mor… ¿hay alguna forma de hacer que te quedes?- la tomo del brazo

-¿mor?- sorprendida giro levemente hacia el

-eh… Morgiana, lo siento… en fin- estaba nervioso y se le notaba, mor no recordaba haberlo visto así- por favor quédate

-majestad yo…

\- Morgiana- interrumpía, ya no eran niños, él tenía más de 20 y ella entre 15 y 17 años, hacía varios años que había dejado de verla como aquella pequeña pelirroja con cadenas que no hablaba sin permiso- he intentado por todos los medias que fuéramos amigos

-eso no se puede- ella volvió a apartarse- aunque ya no sea esclava sigo siendo inferior

\- no te considero así- al ver que Morgiana iba a seguir protestándole el hablo primero- pero tienes razón, no podemos ser amigos- aunque sabía que era así, se sorprendió y porque no, entristeció un poco al escucharlo- tenías razón, no se puede

\- me alegra que lo comprenda- inevitablemente se había llevado las manos al pecho que comenzaba a dolerle, ¿Qué era aquello? - bueno, me despido enton…- no pudo terminar de hablar ya que él se había abalanzado sobre ella abrazándola, y ella no entendía absolutamente nada

\- Morgiana, no podemos ser amigos porque yo ya no quiero ser solo tu amigo

-¿príncipe?- su mente estaba en blanco, pero su corazón latía fuertemente

\- aunque- se apartó de ella, pero no deshizo el abrazo, solo quería verla a los ojos, estaba sonrojado- sé que este viaje es importante para ti, pero no quiero que te vayas

-¿p….porque?- no lograba entenderlo

\- porque soy egoísta y quiero que te quedes aquí, co…con migo

-majestad…

-Alibaba, Morgiana llámame por mi nombre- volvía a interrumpirla- sé que quieres encontrar a tu familia pero…

-¿pero?- algo dentro de sus palabras la inquietaban mucho, e inclusive a pesar de haber estado esperando ese instante durante años, comenzaba a pensar en quedarse

\- pero… - definitivamente estaba nervioso- sé que son importantes…- repetía- la familia es primero, yo también creo eso, pero…

-¿pero qué?

\- pero yo…- deshizo el abrazo quedando a unos cuantos pasos frente a ella- yo…

\- ¿usted…?- comenzaba a impacientarse, cosa que era extraña en alguien como ella

\- yo te amo Morgiana- dijo sonriendo dulcemente, casi de la misma manera que lo había visto sonreírle casi siempre- y si de alguna manera sientes lo mismo que yo… por favor quédate conmigo

-yo…- antes de poder hablar escucharon que los barcos asía el continente oscuro estaban por zarpar, no estaba muy lejos de donde embarcaban- no puedo…- aquella sensación en su pecho la asustaba y quería alejarse de ello y lo que lo provocaba, que según veía era la cercanía del príncipe

\- entiendo…- Alibaba se veía triste pero a pesar de todo sonrió- al menos tenía que intentarlo, te dije hace muchos años que te dejaba libre para que hicieras lo que quisieras y lo reitero- le hizo una reverencia- fue maravilloso conocerte y espero que seas feliz

-lo siento- se dio la vuelta y comenzó a casi que correr hacia los barcos, esa expresión en su rostro le causaba dolor en su corazón, ¿Por qué?; subiendo en el barco y arrinconándose en los dormitorios del mismo no podía dejar de pensar en él, su corazón estaba inquieto y aunque quería volver con los suyos, no quería irse, se sorprendió al darse cuenta de aquello… no quería irse, Balbadd era un lugar agradable pero sabía que ese no era el motivo de querer permanecer allí; aquella sonrisa que tantas veces había visto incluso en medio de su esclavitud, aquella que la había liberado, quería seguirla viendo. Salió a la proa del barco observando el reino, ya se habían alejado un poco del puerto

No sabía que eran aquellas emociones en su pecho pero de algo estaba segura, no quería que aquella sonrisa desapareciera, amaba a su familia y quería volverlos a ver, pero también era consciente de que eso podía llegar a ser imposible, además recodaba las pocas palabras que su madre le había dicho antes de terminar como esclavos- si encuentras algo valioso para ti, no lo pierdas- y es que aquel joven príncipe algo torpe en ocasiones se había vuelto "valioso" para ella. Sonriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo salto al agua, nadando velozmente llego a puerto y corrió asía palacio, podía percibir su aroma, el aun no entraba así que corrió más rápido para alcanzarlo, cuando por fin lo diviso lo abrazo por la espalda aunque con la velocidad que iba termino derribándolo. Pasando la confusión y un poco el dolor Alibaba se sorprendió de ver Morgiana, que aún le abrazaba- ¿mor?

-si

-pensé que te habías ido

\- alcance a subir al barco y alejarme de puerto

\- con razón estas empapada… espera ¿saltaste?

\- si- lo abrazo con más fuerza hasta que lo escucho quejarse entonces le sonto siendo un poco

-vaya que tienes fuerza- el que había permanecido de espaldas a ella le sonrió al verla – entonces ¿te quedas?

\- si

-¿puedo preguntar porque?

-no lo tengo muy claro aún, pero quiero permanecer aquí, contigo…. Alibaba – sonrió aún más al escucharla

\- ya era hora de que me llamaras por mi nombre- rio levantándose y ayudándola a levantarse, la había tomado de la mano y permaneció así en silencio por varios minutos

\- príncipe- la voz de barkak lo saco de su ensimismamiento- lo hemos estado buscando por todas partes- le regañaba, aunque Alibaba permanecía con una gran sonrisa y aun tenia a Morgiana de la mano - ¿a qué está jugando?

\- a ser feliz- contesto dirigiéndole una mirada a Morgiana, esta se sonrojo un poco pensando que quizás no había sido mala idea quedarse; ambos en medio de regaños comenzaron a caminar de regreso al palacio. Morgiana se dio cuenta de que aunque ya no tenía aquellos grilletes y cadenas de Jamil, ella seguía siendo prisionera, pero esta vez era prisionera de aquel joven torpe que le alegraba los días con solo sonreír, y por primera vez era feliz de ser su prisionera


End file.
